Chaos X (organization)
Chaos X 'is the main organization in the series, and the name is derived from the term Chaotic Extermination, which was the group's original name. It has over 5 major families in its structure. Currently, Hitoame is the leader of the organization, and has been for many years. Families Hateshinai *Imperial Crest *1st Branch - Plasmatic *2nd Branch - Scarlet *3rd Branch - Alizarin Mitsukai *Angelic Oracle *Light Path *Dark Path *Anima Path Universal Insignia - Bankoku Kumorei Tenkuu History Chaos X was formed by the Bankoku family, mainly Shikaru and Hitoame. They already had multiple allies, who were humans, but became massive when they outstretched their invitations to bitter rivals, the Mitsukai and Hateshinai families. Initially both were planning to refuse, but Hitoame did most of the talking. During this time, she spoke about how if they didn't join, they would go to war with one another, and would destroy each other in a matter of time. Or they could put their differences aside, and come under one banner. The two families eventually agreed to the terms, and came into an alliance with Chaos X. The alliance was an agreement, saying that they would allow some of their members to join Chaos X, while still lettin them be apart of the family. Notable members who are highly ranked Chaos X members and family members, as people such as Megami, who is a Grand Leader and respectable member of the Hateshinai. Another includes Akarui, who, like Megami, is a Grand Leader. She is also an Angelic Oracle member as well. Chaos X is made up of these two families, the Bankoku, and a cluster of humans. Some of these humans belonged to clans such as the Kumorei, or the Tenkuu. Others were brought it because they were friends of the Bankoku. The organization was built on the basic principles of maintaining peace. That goal has been briefly achieved in some short periods, but it remains the ultimate goal of the group. Ranking System & Structure The ranking system in the beginning was rather strict, but has lost most of its value currently. It's still used however. New recruits would usually take an entrance exam, and if they survived it, they would be brought into the organization at the lowest rank. The ranking system goes like this: *'Grand Leader - Highest rank in the organization. Has authority over every member except for other Grand Leaders. *'Leader' - A member that has authority over every member above it, and regulates the every day life of the organization. They take orders from Grand Leaders, and keep the peace within the organization. *'Chaotic Task Force Member' - Can be considered the 'marines' of Chaos X. They are usually the first to enter wars, and the last to leave. If a mission is small, they are the only ones involved in it. They usually take direct orders from the Grand Leaders. *'Veteran Senior' - Veteran Senior members are experienced, both in and outside of combat situations. They are ranked here based on their good sense of judgment, and represent the highest rank after the leader system and CTF member. *'Rookie Senior '- A Senior member who is still learning the ropes, and is usually a younger member in the organization. Most Rookie Seniors are, or were in this case, children of other members within the group. *'Sub-Senior '- This was the rank before a Senior, and was used for those who were gaining experience in training and real-time combat situations. They are usually younger members as well, and are still and training and haven't had real experience as far as missions or wars go. *'Junior' - Fresh recruits, if they pass their entrance exam, become Junior members. They are at the bottom of the totem pole within the organization, and do nothing but train to get better. Since they are so low in rank, they rarely go out to missions or wars, unless its solely for experience. Even so, they have a limited role if they participate. There are special ranks for certain members as well, which is ranked outside of the normal system. These ranks are: *'Assassin' - These members are used to attack specific enemy targets. Usually they are sent to assassinate certain members before a mission or war takes place, so that it can be easier. They are able to blend in, and are able to take out their targets with relative ease because of that. *'Recons/Spies' - Recon members are spies, and also scouts. They are the members who scout out enemy territories, and they also spy on enemy organizations by managing to blend in. Their job has been the centerpiece to Chaos X's success over the years, having gain valuable information on each and every one of their enemies. *'Saboteur' - These members are a mix of spies and assassins. Using their assets, they usually join enemy organizations and cripple it from the inside out using certain tactics. Their role in Chaos X's early days were extremely vital. It is unknown if Chaos X is still using these members. *'Tactician' - A person who helps Hitoame plan for upcoming wars or missions. This consists of a small group of intelligent people, who determine which members go where as far as for wars and missions. Their job is small but also is very important. Synopsis Notable Interactions Currents & Former Allies Current Allies *Hateshinai *Mitsukai *Tenkuu *Kumorei *Shirosu *Bankoku Former Allies *Nosferatu *Dynasty of Vampire *Night Frame Current & Former Enemies Current Enemies *Animus *Hollow Circle (neutral) Former Enemies *Divine Purge *Genesis *Dark Sky *Dark Binary *Seventh Sanctum *T.H.O.R.N *Origin *Verax Die Territories Controlled Northern Plains Glacian Valley Golden Meadowlands Golden Solstice Arctic Summit Spatial Outpost